Because I Trust You
by cottongreentea
Summary: The war had ended and things are finally at peace. A party was held for those of the surviving members from the Minerva, Archangel and Eternal. One-shot AxC


**Disclaimer:** Ya noe it already!

**Summary:** The war had ended and things are finally at peace. A party was held for those of the surviving members from the Minerva, Archangel and Eternal. One-shot AxC

**A/N: **In this story, Stellar and Meer survives.

**Because I Trust You**

The war had finally ended. As of now, there was a get together for those who had survived on the Minerva, Eternal and Archangel. The celebration was held at the Attha Manor since it was the only place that could house all of them.

In the ballroom, there were many people talking, laughing and dancing. Some were with their special someone and some were just chatting it up on the dance floor.

But in one part of the room, a lone man, who was ditched by his friends, sits trapped on his seat as he watched and listen as three girls fight over his love.

"I was the one who told him about the Chairman's plans and saved him from him so he should be with me!"

"Oh please! You plastic! I'm the one who made him feel at home in our ship when he first arrived! I know everything about him and looked up to him in everything! You're just a copy cat of the REAL Lacus Clyne, because you have no image of your own! FAKER!"

"How dare you! Bitch!"

"You both don't deserve him! I do the most! I saved his life from Rey and Shinn! So he's gonna be with me!"

"You? You're just a puny preppy girl whose naïve in believing he loves you. Stop dreaming! Little girls aren't his type!"

"Oh! And a slut like you is? You don't know anything about him!"

"Yes I do! You're the one who knows nothing! You just like him cause he's hot!"

"That's not true! You only like him cause you think you're Lacus Clyne! Get with the program! Their marriage was cancelled and they see nothing in each other except for being brothers and sisters! Stupid!"

"And he doesn't see anything like that in you either? You're just a little sister to him!"

The arguing kept going on and on and soon, the three were having a girly cat fight.

Athrun sat there with his hands on his face as he watched them duke it out over his love. Too bad for them when they finally decide to confront him about who he loves more, he's gonna turn them all down flat.

He didn't see any one of them as a 'love' thing. He barely knew them. You need to know the person for a length of time to even decide that you love that person. Love at first sight? Never happens. Well it does, but extremely rarely.

While the girls were still fighting, Athrun watched as his friends laughed at him. He made a grimacing look at them and they laughed even more.

Just then, he noticed someone in the other room outside the balcony. Making use of his Coordinator eyes, he tried to focus on that person, but there were shadows from objects blocking his view. All he saw was a pastel green dress.

Athrun got up and left the fighting girls. He made his way to the next room and followed where this mystery person was going. He stopped to see that the mystery person was outside the balcony and leaned on the rails, observing the stars in the evening night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy to see that everyone was enjoying themselves, she felt like she needed some fresh air so she secretly crept away from the party and into the other room.

She opened the glass doors to the balcony and let the gentle evening wind breeze through her. It felt so nice.

She walked out into the balcony and leaned on the rail as she gazed up at the stars letting the gentle breeze whisk her mind clear. This was exactly what she needed after all the things that happened, but everything was in the past now. The important thing right now is the present and the future.

As she was enjoying the night, someone crept up behind her. She unknowingly felt his presence as she was too entranced with the night breeze. Just then, she was startled to feel that a pair of strong arms had engulfed her from behind.

She tensed up and got ready to beat up who ever it was, only something caught her nose. The scent and the feel of familiarity. She took a deep breath and recognized this scent as…

"Athrun…"

"Hey… what are you doing out here?"

Cagalli was relieved that her instincts told her that it was him that she relaxed in his arms. "Nothing… Just enjoying the night and watching the stars."

"Can I accompany you?"

"If you want."

He stayed with her for a while as they both watched the stars together. He still held her in his arms and she leaned back against his chest not caring that he was holding her.

They had made up when the war ended and the Archangel safely returned. They told each other everything from where the problems first started to where it was now. Understanding each other's actions, they forgave each other and both decided to start out fresh again and do things together as both Representatives. They would be announcing that at a later week.

Behind them, were a couple of sneaky people as one flashed her camera and the others smiled at the lone couple. The brown haired man then whispered to them that they should leave them alone and enjoy the party. They agreed and left as soon as the photographer girl got a couple more shots.

The night wind breezed through them as Athrun tightened his hug on her and she wrapped her arms around his. He leaned his cheek next to the side of her head as she leaned into his neck.

"You look gorgeous tonight."

Cagalli blushed a little as she giggled. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

"I looked nicer previously but was kinda ripped apart over the pulling from my left to the right."

"Well, even so, you still look handsome."

"I wanted to look really nice for you. But things didn't go as I planned."

"I can tell."

"And you just left me there to fend for myself?" Athrun kidded.

"I think you could handle it."

"So…. Why didn't you fight over me with them? Were you that sure and guaranteed that I choose you?"

"I didn't see the need to fight over something so stupid."

"Really?"

"Besides…" Cagalli turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck as his wrapped around her waist. "… I trust you."

That was why they are one of the rarest types of couples out there. They trusted each other completely and because of that, they were never apart.

Athrun smiled at her lovingly as she did to him. "I'm so glad to hear that. I trust you too." He then leaned down and captured her luscious lips with his and they both deepened the kiss with full passion with the Gods above them witnessing their love. Athrun broke away to say one more thing. "I love you."

Cagalli smiled at him and gave him a quick a kiss. "I love you too."

They then recaptured each others lips and spent the rest of the night observing the skies together.

Cagalli asked him what he was going to do with the girls. He replied that he'll wait till they stop fighting and then throw at them in the boldest, blunt and direct way that he feels nothing of a sort for either of them. Cagalli gave him a surprised look as he replied that he hanged around her too much to talk like that. They both laughed together and enjoyed the rest of the night in each other's arms.

**The End**

**A/N:** Shockingly, this only took me an hour to write up! I had this in mind since 2006! I hope you guys all enjoyed it! ASUCAGA FOREVER!!!


End file.
